Mistreated Retribution
by rika08
Summary: It's funny how a short walk can lead someone to stand on the railroad tracks with every intention to stay on them...even when the trains racing toward them. not happy. rated for implied rape.
1. Chapter 1

Ariel Moore looked up into darkening sky. Dark clouds were rolling toward the small town of Bomont, no doubt bringing their seasonal thunderstorms. Her bright red cowboy boots kicked up the dirt on the sidewalk as she walked down her street. Her thumbs hung on the edges of the front pockets of her dark jeans. Not too long ago she would wear jeans that were too tight for her, or shorts too short, back when she was rebelling against her father, the city council, and just about every authority figure in Bomont County. Her hot pink ear buds blasted her music from her iPod in her back pocket, livening up her stroll. Every few steps Ariel would spin, or add a few extra steps along the sidewalk. Seeing no one was going to arrest her for dancing, why not enjoy it?

From behind, a pair of headlights came up on her, casting a long thin shadow of herself along the sidewalk. Figuring it would pass like every other car on the road, Ariel just ignored it and kept walking. But when her shadow on the ground remained, even grew larger, she began to wonder.

Ariel turned around, walking backwards on the sidewalk. A truck had pulled up along the sidewalk behind her. She could make out the old frame of the large blue truck. The metal grate in front of the grill, the spotlights on the top of the cab, dents on the hood and a broken headlight. Ariel suddenly felt her stomach church nervously.

The driver's door opened. The owner-and Ariel's ex-Chuck, climbed out of his truck. His button up shirt was unbuttoned, revealing his white wife beater tank. His jeans were faded and massively torn. His blond hair was messed up more than she remembered. Truth be told, he looked like hell. Probably stoned, or drunk, or both. He walked-stomped actually- toward Ariel. Ariel pulled her buds from her ears and waited as Chuck approached her.

"Well look at you. Little preacher's daughter taking a troll around her neighborhood. Got her daddy wrapped around her little finger, got her little dance, even got a new boy to bang." He slurred.

"What do you want, Chuck?" Ariel asked. She folded her arms in front of her chest.

Chuck snickered slightly. "I'm just wondering how the hell I got screwed over."

"Not my problem." Ariel said. She turned and started walking back down the sidewalk.

Chuck grabbed her arm and pulled her back around. "Oh yes, it is."

"Let me go." Ariel demanded.

"Not a chance in hell." Chuck said. "You got what you wanted you little slut. Now I'm gonna take what I want."

"Let me go or I swear to god-"

"You're going to do more than sweat to god when I'm done with you." Chuck said.

Ariel brought her hand up and punched Chuck in the jaw. His head snapped to the side but he still held onto her wrist. Chuck turned his head back toward Ariel and swung his hand at her. He released Ariel's wrist as he backhanded her, throwing her to the ground. Ariel cried out in pain and stumbling to the ground. Chuck grabbed Ariel and threw her over his shoulder. He threw her into his truck and quickly drove away. A crash of thunder echoed over the small town, drowning out Ariel's screams.

* * *

><p>for those who haven't read anything from me...yes i'm one fo those violent people.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Boston, Mass had a lot of things to offer, but the heavy rain and thunderstorms were low on the list, and high on Ren's enjoyment list. The heavy rain hammered on the roof of his room. Thunder rolled off in the distance. Only moments ago had it crashed just near the garage. Yet with all the noise and rain coming down outside, Ren wasn't the least bit distracted. He sat on his bed, leaning against the headboard, with his history book propped up on his legs. His iPod was blasting loudly over the rain in his ears. Surprisingly, with his iPod to keep him mildly focused, his history book was an interesting read. For a text book.

A soft tap on Ren's shoulder snapped him from his focus. He looked over his shoulder to find his Uncle Wes standing at his door. Ren pulled his buds from his ears and sat up. His uncle was drenched from the rain, even in the short distance it was from the house. His short brown hair was stuck to his head and his shirt clung to his chest.

"What's up Uncle Wes?" Ren asked.

Wes jerked his head toward the house. "Reverend Moore's on the phone for you back in the house."

Ren's brows arched slightly. "Really? What's he want?"

Wes shrugged. "Beats me, why don't you go ask him."

Ren smirked and closed his history book. "Course, you know this means that if I don't pass my history test tomorrow, I have an excuse."

Wes shook his head. "My ass you get an excuse."

Ren chuckled and jogged behind his uncle to the house. The rain pelted down on them, drenching them both within seconds. The cold water felt wonderful Ren's face. Refreshing after reading. Wes slid open the back door of the house and entered. Wes returned to his chair and picked up the newspaper. Ren followed his uncle and closed the door behind him. He walked up behind his cousin and ran his hand through his hair, spraying the two girls with water. The girls screamed and ran down the hall from Ren.

Ren laughed to himself.

"Ren." Called his aunt. She held the phone in her hands.

Ren nodded. He moved to her side and took the phone from her. "Reverend Moore?"

"_Ren? I was wondering if Ariel was with you."_ Reverend Moore asked.

Ren blinked to himself. "Uh, no sir. I haven't seen her since I dropped her home today."

"_Has she called you recently?"_ he asked.

"No sir. Is Ariel in trouble?" Ren asked.

Shaw Moore sighed heavily on the other end. _"I'm not sure Ren."_

"What do you mean?"

"_I mean, Ariel's not at home. Her mother said she went for a walk a few hours ago, but she hasn't come back yet. I've called Rusty but she hasn't heard or seen her either. All of her books, bags, phone, is still at the house."_ Moore answered.

"Maybe her walk was longer than she thought?" Ren suggested, though more for himself than for the reverend. He wasn't going to deny the worry starting to keep into him.

Moor sighed again. _"I don't know, Ren. I'd like to think time just escaped her, but I honestly don't know."_

"This might be a stupid question sir, but have you talked to the police?" Ren asked.

"_I have. They're watching the streets for her."_ Moore answered.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"_If you see Ariel, have her call home."_Reverend answered. _"And pray it's soon."_

"Yes sir." Ren said. The call ended. Ren hung the phone back up on the receiver and sighed.

"Everything okay?" his aunt asked. She stood in the kitchen, working on dinner.

Ren turned. He shook his head. "Ariel went out but she hasn't come home yet. Her parents were wondering' if I'd seen her, they're kinda worried bout her."

"And you haven't seen her?" she asked.

"Not since I took her home after school." Ren answered. He leaned against the kitchen counter.

"What are they doing?"

"They have the cops watching for her on the streets." Ren answered. He looked outside at the dark storm. Something wasn't right about this. "I'm going out."

"Ren dinner's almost ready." She said.

Ren nodded. "I know but…I gotta check some place. Just on the off chance she's there. I'll be back soon."


	3. Chapter 3

Ren steered his small yellow beetle into the old warehouse. The rain was still coming down hard, echoing loudly in the empty building. In the distance, a train whistle cut through over the rain. Ren cut the engine and climbed out of his car. He flicked on his flashlight and scanned it over the area. "Ariel?"

Only rain answered him. Ren turned and started walking toward the far end, toward the railroad. His shoes kicked up the old dust, sticking to his wet shoes. He zipped up his jacket and brazed the down poor. He jogged through the rain toward the tracks. Mud and water slushed around his boots as he jogged toward the tracks.

The light of his flashlight fell upon the abandoned train car. The 'yearbook' car. Its doors were still open, still dark. But there was someone nearby. On the tracks. Ren shined his light on the figure. It was Ariel! She was standing on the tracks in the pouring rain. She was completely oblivious to the light on her, staring down at the ground.

"Ariel!" Ren called.

Ariel remained still, like she hadn't heard him.

A whistle of the train sounded, closer this time. Ren turned quickly. The train was fast approaching down the tracks, right for Ariel. Ariel looked up from the ground, watching the approaching train.

"Ariel get off the tracks!" Ren yelled.

But Ariel stayed. She stood perfectly still, watching the massive stream of steal and metal come speeding toward her. Suddenly Ren realized that Ariel wasn't playing chicken with the train. He dropped his light and sprinted toward the tracks. The train whistled loudly at Ariel, urging her off the tracks, but Ariel stayed where she stood. Loose gravel flung beneath Ren's boots as he raced the train to Ariel. He prayed Ariel would come to her senses and jump off the tracks before he reached her, but she never blinked. Ren pushed himself to run faster. He was close, so close. But so was the train. He watched Ariel lose her eyes, ready for the impact. Ren jumped across the track, slamming into her. The train whistle blew loudly as it raced across the tracks where Ariel had stood not two seconds prior.

The force threw them off the tracks, rolling in the gravel. Ren rolled to a stop several feet off the track. He landed on his back, looking up at the downpour. The heavy drops landed on his face. Ren groaned and sat up. The rain fell down the back of his neck and down his shirt. He turned Ariel, who had rolled onto her stomach beside him. She was already on her knees. Her hair was dripping, hanging around her face. Her clothes were soaked and hung to her body.

"Just what the hell were you thinking?" Ren demanded.

Ariel said nothing.

"Ariel!" Ren called.

Ariel brushed her hair from her face, giving Ren a full view of her appearance. Her lip was split and swollen. The dried blood had been washed away in the rain, but was still on her ripped shirt. Mud ran down her face and caked her shirt. Her wrists looked raw and red, even in the dark.

"Oh my god." Ren said. He moved closer toward her. "What happened?"

Ariel turned her head from Ren and stood up. She staggered a few steps, but remained on her feet.

Ren stood up behind her. "Ariel what the hell happened?"

Ariel still said nothing. She started walking from Ren, toward the railcar.

Ren reached out and grabbed Ariel's wrist, stopping. "Ariel-"

Ariel turned. "What the hell did you stop me?"

"Excuse me?"

Ariel slammed her fist against Ren's chest, trying to pull her wrist free. "What the hell did you stop me?"

"Stop you from killing yourself?" Ren asked. He snorted. "Do you have any idea how freaked out your parents are right now?"

"Like they give a shit about me." Ariel snapped, still trying to pull her wrist free.

Ren still held her. "I know they called me asking where you were. I know they've got the cops keeping an eye out for them. And I know they're freaked out waiting for you."

"Well you shouldn't have stopped me." Ariel replied.

"You expect me to let that train just run you down?" Ren asked.

Ariel pulled her wrist. "If you only knew. Let me go."

"So you can try that again, not a chance." Ren said. Something was wrong, that much was clear. Something was very wrong. Sure when he'd first met Ariel she had attitude bigger than he did. But after the council meeting and the dance, she'd changed, he'd changed. What she was doing now just didn't make any sense.

Ariel slammed her fist against Ren's chest again. "Let me go, Ren!"

Ren caught her other wrist before she could hit him again. "No gonna happen Ariel."

Ariel squirmed in Ren's grasp. "Ren-"

"I'm not letting you go, and I'm not leaving you here Ariel. Deal with it." Ren said.

Ariel's hands clenched into tight fists. She tried to hit Ren's chest again, but his grip was just enough to keep her from doing so. She lowered her head in defeat, giving up her resistance. She leaned her head against Ren's shoulder, crying against him. Ren released Ariel's wrists and wrapped his arms around her. The rain continued to pour down on them, but neither cared.


End file.
